Ninja Seduced
by CumOnYourFace
Summary: A One shot, right after the Wutai incident. While Yuffie is feeling a bit frustrated, can she find someone else to help her relax? LemonYuri warnings. Enjoy the show!


Disclaimer first, I do not own the characters in this, nor am I writing this for profit. This is merely for enjoyment, because I love to write. Secondly, this is a lemon, and it is yuri. If you do not enjoy this, or the such, then please do us all a favor, and find a story that's about things you like, and read that instead. I would rather people just didn't read stories they know they won't like, rather then read it, and then gripe because it wasn't what they wanted.

A/N This was originally started a couple years ago, but that was only the first couple paragraphs. When I went to stay with my friends that I'm with right now, I found out it was still saved on my friend's I-book, and thus I got inspired, and finished it. I hope you enjoy it, and if you see something that needs improvement, let me know!

Ninja Seduced  
Author Simple Curiosity

Yuffie sighed softly, standing on the Inn's roof. Following the incident with Corneo, the rest of the team had forgiven the young ninja, and decided to stay the night in her hometown, before continuing their journey to find Sephiroth. The soft wind blowing off the ocean ran through her short black hair, blowing it gently off her face. She tightened her bandana a little, to keep her hair out of her eyes more, before looking off the roof again.

Yuffie rubbed her hands on her arms, shivering slightly. She was only wearing her green top and tan shorts with the top button undone as always. She had left her arm padding and leg armor in her own room, wanting to relax some tonight. Over the last couple days, she had been thinking a lot, over her recent and distant past. In the far past, she had been thinking about why she had left her home town, seeing it turned into a resort by the Shinra, and seeing her father basically keel over for them. This upset her to the point of striking out on her own to acquire strong materia in the hopes of bringing Wutai back to its original honorable place.

But her recent past had caused her to rethink her focus in her life now. At first, when she had run into Cloud and his group, her initial plan had been to hang around them long enough to steal all their materia, and continue on as always. But as time had passed, although she wouldn't admit it, she was beginning to grow an attachment to the small motley crew they all made together. But when they reached the shores of Wutai, she came to a decision. Her hometown's honor came over these minute feelings of friendship she had developed.

As planned, she was able to take everyone's materia, leaving them in her dust, and without planning it, in the hands of a couple Shinra soldiers. But it didn't matter, she knew they were strong enough to handle a couple grunts, and it gave her a distraction to get away. But after arriving, she was in for a surprise, when she soon found her entire group had followed her, in search of the stolen goods. After a small run around town, and then a few close calls for her, the pervert Corneo had somehow caught herself and the Turk, Elena. Luckily, Cloud and company had come to the rescue, and unexpectedly, the Turks as well.

Yuffie gave a soft sigh at the memory of being held captive. Although she had been very irritated that she couldn't break free, there had been a slight sensual feeling to it. Loath as she was it admit it about something the pervert had done, the young ninja had felt a little turned on during the ordeal. Luckily for her, her anger let her override that feeling at the time.

Giving a soft huff, Yuffie frowned slightly. "Fucking pervert would use silk ropes to tie us up…" Laying back on the roof, the teenager gave a soft sigh, trying to use the uncomfortable edges of the tiles to distract her mind. Although having ignored it earlier, Yuffie had spent the last day slowly getting more and more aroused from the incident, slowly becoming a bother.

Fidgeting her body slightly on the roof tiles, the young woman gave another sigh, this one holding a less annoyed tone then before. Although she knew all about 'the birds and the bees', Yuffie still didn't have anyone to help her. Tifa and Aeries were both trying for Cloud, which left him out of the running. Smoking tossed Cid out the window, and Barret was just too... weird? He always seemed to be jumping back and forth half the time.

She wouldn't mind trying something with Vincent, although the anti-social attitude made it hard to tell if he was even interested in girls at all. The only inclination that he did, were his occasional comments over how he had hurt that woman, Lucrecia. That left Red and Cat Sith as the only members to chose from. She gave a shudder as even considering something of that nature with either of the pair. She definitely had no interest in bestiality, and the stuffed moogle and cat were not her idea of a fun pair of sex toys.

Wrapping her knuckles on the roof tiles slightly, she let her gaze wander through the starlit sky. Much as she enjoyed masturbating, there is only so much fun you can have solo. And her recent adventure had left her definitely wanting to play with someone else. But with everyone she was close enough to consider doing something with being taken or uninterested, it didn't seem as if the ninja would have much choice.

Slipping back down the roof, and into the room she had taken for herself, Yuffie glanced around the small inn room. It was very generic, although only to someone from Wutai themselves. Foreigners always thought the rooms looked so exotic, just because they were different. The thought that her friend's might be thinking similar made her smile softly.

Stepping into the hallway, Yuffie glanced in both directions, before quietly making her way towards the kitchen downstairs. Yuffie may not being into some of the really weird things she had heard some girls do, but occasional food use was not one she abstained from. If she couldn't find someone to help her little problem, then she would simply help herself with the proper equipment. And since she had forgotten to grab her small traveling companion, a small pocket size vibrator she had gotten a year or so ago, she needed to find a suitable substitute.

Using her ninja training to keep anyone from noticing her, the nimble young ninja slipped down the stairs, stopping as she came to the kitchen door. Although she had assumed everyone was asleep, the kitchen light shining underneath the door seemed to show otherwise. But it wasn't too big a deal. She would simply say she was hungry, and slip what she wanted out without anyone the wiser. Nodding and smiling to herself, she stepped into the kitchen.

Much to Yuffie's surprise, one of the people she had truly not expected was the one awake. Aeris sat on one of the stools the cooks used when working, eating a small bowl of chocolate ice cream, not looking up or seeming to notice Yuffie yet. She had on a reddish, but not quite pink, nightgown, which covered her to her shins, leaving her bare feet shifting slightly underneath her. The top was slightly low cut, another thing the ninja was a bit surprised by, giving a decent view of the older woman's pale breasts.

Walking over to the fridge, Yuffie still watched the Cetra out of the corner of her eye, a bit curious why she was up at this time of night. As she looked around the fridge, a small pang of annoyance went off inside her head. All the food they had for the guests, and they didn't have one cucumber, or even a banana sitting out.

"What's up, Yuffie?" Aeris asked, having turned from her bowl of ice cream. Yuffie's cheeks flushed very slightly, as she realized she had groaned in annoyance at her discovery.

Yuffie smiled sweetly as she pulled her head out of the refrigerator door. "Oh nothing. I just can't seem to find what I want tonight, is all." As she glanced back in the appliance one more time, she gave another small huff and shut the door, using a bit more force then necessary.

Giggling softly, Aeris nodded. "I know what you mean. I can relate. Would you like some ice cream? It usually helps me, when I'm in a mood." She smiled sweetly, offering spoon she had been using, and sliding the bowl slightly over.

"Sure. I love chocolate ice cream anyway. Almost as much as I like strawberry." She smiled, deciding she might as well join the Cetra for a couple, pulling one of the other stools over and sitting with her. Taking a couple bites, she offered the spoon back, watching as Aeris took a couple more bites.

Yuffie gave her head a small shake, as she felt herself staring a bit. While she had never considered herself bisexual, she had always enjoyed looking at women sometimes, comparing them or just seeing what different types some people were. And ever since she had met the flower girl, right after the small scuffle that had led to herself joining their group, Yuffie had always found Aeries quite attractive. The Cetra was everything Yuffie wanted to be, in a way. She was mature beyond her years, but she still had a bit of innocence about her. Her body was one that most men would crawl on their knees for, with legs that were long and toned, and breasts that seemed to be just right. Although Yuffie could see why people found Tifa attractive as well, considering she did too, the large double D breasts the street fighter sported just seemed overwhelming at times.

Taking another bite of the ice cream, Yuffie kept her eyes on the table, trying to hide the faint blush rising in her cheeks. Her aroused state was currently making it very hard for her to think without everything coming back to sex. Her legs fidgeted slightly, rubbing her thighs together a little, although trying her best to not be noticed. It was bad enough she hadn't worn a pair of panties under her shorts, and she could feel a slight dampness forming in the crotch of her high-cut shorts.

"Are you ok, Yuffie?" Aeris let the ice crsit sit quietly, as she noticed the slight flush in the younger girl's cheeks. Feeling Yuffie's forehead, she shook her head slightly. "You feel a little warm. Come on, let's get you to bed. I can help with that slight fever you have." Giving the pert ninja a small wink and smile, talking over her shoulder. "Head to your room, I'll be there in a second, ok?"

Yuffie blinked, as Aeris walked out before she could even say anything. Giving a soft sigh, she glanced around herself for a moment, before sliding one of her hands into her shorts. She gave a muffled groan as her fingers came in contact with her labia, noticing just how much of her juices were smeared on her shorts and upper thighs. Pulling her hand out, she licks her fingers clean of the slightly sweet liquid, leaving the bowl as she walked up to her room.

By the time Aeris knocked on Yuffie's door, the ninja had already changed into her own pajamas, which consisted over an overly large white t-shirt hung just over her hips, and a pair of purple panties. Even though she had cleaned herself up, Yuffie had not had enough time to relieve herself before the Cetra had came. Opening the door, Yuffie blinked as she saw Aeris, still in her nightgown, but carrying her small pack of gear with her, as well as her metal staff. Moving to let her enter, Yuffie continued staring, only pulling her eyes away when she realized her eyes had slide to Aeries' pert rear end when she had walked by.

As Aeris set her things down on the small dresser, Yuffie walked over, crossing her arms under her breasts as she waited. When the Cetra turned back around, she smiled that sweet smile of hers, putting her hands on Yuffie's shoulders and pushing her gentle back to the bed, sitting the young girl down on it.

"Now, I said we are putting you to bed. Now go ahead and lay down, and take your shirt off. I want to rub some of this lotion on you, and see if it helps you at all." Turning back around, Aeris began shufg thg through her pack, pulling a small bottle of lotion out.

Yuffie felt her cheeks darken slightly more then they had in the kitchen, at what her friend was telling her to do. Why, of all nights, did Aeris have to be in motherly mood, when it was driving her insane! Yuffie did comply though, pulling the white shirt off and tossing it on the foot of the bed, and crossing her arms over her pert little breasts as she reclined back onto the mattress. She could feel her nipples stiffeninightightly from the cool night's breeze coming in the window, and she was already beginning to feel embarrassed about this.

"Why did you bring all your things, Aeris?" She watched the gentle young woman walk back to the bed, squirting a little bit of the lotion on her hands and rubbing them together.

"Honestly? I was hoping to crash with you tonight. Tifa is having one of her dreams tonight, and I really don't want to be in that room listening to it." Yuffie noticed a small flush in Aeries cheeks as she waved her hands, motioning for Yuffie to lower her own arms. Taking a deep breath, she laid her arms down at her sides, exposing her small breasts to the older girl, feeling her embarrassment reddening her cheeks. Aeris placed her hands close to Yuffie's collarbone, rubbing the lotion in with a soft, but firm touch. "Would it be alright? If not, I can go wake the Innkeeper for another room..."

Yuffie shook her head slightly, enjoying the soft massage on her shoulders and upper chest. It was making her nipples stiffen up a little more solidly, but she was enjoying herself too much to care right that second. "It's fine. Your talking about her "Cloudy" dreams, right?" After getting a nod, Yuffie giggled softly. "Yea, I heard her fingering herself once, when we were staying in Nibelhiem. I thought she was having a threesome, for all the noise she was making. She kept me up so late, I barely got any sleep, before we left for the cave and reactor in the mountains." Yuffie's cheek darkened a little, remembering taking the offer to stay in Tifa's guest beds while the others examined the mansion, especially how she had started going at it herself after Tifa started.

Aeris giggled softly, letting her hands slide a little lower, massaging on the tops of Yuffie's breasts slightly. The young ninja fought the urge to squirm under the delicate hands that were touching her, feeling the crotch of her panties sticking to her mound from her nectar again, making her hold her legs closed tightly. Closing her eyes, Yuffie tried to ignore the arousing part of the massage, just trying to relax. The lotion smelled like lavender, one of Aeris' favorite scents, and one Yuffie enjoyed herself. Giving a content sigh, the young teen forced her body to relax under the massaging hands.

"So, it this helping?" Aeris soft voice asked, talking in a softer tone then before. As Yuffie nodded her head slightly, she felt the hands pull away, bringing a soft, almost mewing noise from her throat. Then the hands returned, although feeling like the lotion had been cleaned off them, as they touched her stomach softly. Squirming a little, Yuffie giggled as she felts the fingers unintentionally hitting her ticklish spots. Opening her eyes, she stared in shock as she looked at Aeries, who was now nude to the world, save her own pink panties she had on. Her round orbs gave a soft bounce every time Aeris would move, and her nipples looked like two small cherries on top of a perfectly round mound of vanilla ice cream.

As if answering the unasked question, Aeris smiled, rubbing at Yuffie's tummy. "It's a little warm in here for me. I hope it isn't bothering you..." As Yuffie shook her head, Aeris gave a nod back, patting the firm stomach under her hands as she stopped massaging. "Hold on a second, alright?"

Yuffie just nodded silently, staring as the Cetra girl turned around, wiggling her hips and butt as she rummaged for something in her pack again. "Close your eyes, Yuffie. Ok?" She winked over her shoulder at the ninja, smiling that sweet innocent smile, as she looked through her pack.

Although she continued staring at the ass thas ias in her view a few moments longer, Yuffie closed her eyes, as she heard Aeris coming back over to the bed. Her hands clenched in the bed sheets, as she pressed her thighs together tightly, not wanting to freak her friend out by letting her know that the horny little ninja was getting very turned on by all this. As she felt Aeris stop at the bedside, she waited, wondering what the flower seller was planning.

Yuffie's silent question was once again answered, but this time by a pair of soft lips pressed against her own. Opening her eyes in surprise, she saw Aeris' face next to her own, just barely an inch away. The Cetra's cheeks had a definite blush to them, as well as the nervous look in her eyes as she watched the younger girl. Watching the brown haired girl for a moment, Yuffie responded in kind, leaning her head up and pressing her lips into a return kiss.

The two girls held the kiss for a few minutes, slowly giving into the enjoyment of the moment. Aeris adjusted herself slightly, laying over Yuffie, propping herself up on her knees and elbows as her hair covers the pair from hips up. As they both relaxed in the kiss, the passion in it began to grow. Yuffie opened her mouth as she pressed her face close to her friend, feeling the older girl's tongue caressing inside her mouth tenderly.

After a few more moments, Aeris pulled away slowly, giving a soft lick at Yuffie's lips, before dipping her head to kiss at the neck to the pinned girl. Letting her lips softly caress the skin, Aeris suckled softly with each kiss, licking each spot before moving her mouth to another.

Yuffie moaned softly, feeling the affectionate kissing on her neck, as her body shivered even worse. Squirming, Yuffie felt Aeris pressing her body down, her matured breasts rubbing nipple to nipple, while one of those slim legs she had imagined before pushed her thighs apart, making the youirl irl moans a bit louder as she felt it push against her sensitive mound.

Aeris slowly began kissing away from the ninja's neck, moving her lips along her collarbone, before sliding her entire body lower, letting her lips follow suit. Yuffie watched in anticipation, as Aeris' wet lips began their assent up Yuffie's right breast, soon settling on the stiff little nipple at its peak. Yuffie gasped in pleasure, feeling the lips suckling at her hard nipple, while the agile tongue inside Aeris' mouth flicked at it.

The young ninja began squirming worse beneath her older friend, as the arousal and heat that had been trapped in her body the last couple days, finally began releasing itself. Yuffie groaned in pleasure, closing her eyes, as she felt Aeris shifting her weight, understanding why as she felt a hand pinching at her still exposed nipple.

The hand gave another soft tug, before caressing along her side and hips, tugging at the purple panties that she had been messing with her juices this entire time. Slowly, the hand ran it's fingernails along the waistband of her silk undies, teasing her, before they grabbed at the elastic band in front, suddenly tugging them Yu Yuffie's body gave a small spasm, as her eyes shot open, staring into Aeris' beautiful brown eyes, as her body trembled in climax, her panties having been wedged into her wet little slit.

As Yuffie tried to come down from the sudden orgasm, she gave a soft cry, feeling the hand fidgeting the panties into her little cunny worse. She whimpered, as her body felt limp for a moment, still cumming as she soaked the fabric that was sliding up and down between her feminine lips. Soon enough, the panties stopped moving back and forth, feeling Aeris give a soft nibble at the nipple in her mouth, before pulling away from it. Her mouth had a slightly seductive curve to it, although not completely loosing that gentle look that made her so endearing.

Standing up, Aeries gave a soft caress at Yuffie's exposed pussy, before pulling her panties out of it, and sliding them off of her legs. Slipping her underwear off, the Cetra kissed Yuffie again, more affectionately this time, as she caressed the younger girl's cheek with her fingers. As she pulled away, she winked at her again, before climbing back onto the bed, but turning her body the opposite direction of the prone girl underneath her.

Yuffie's crotch was almost completely hairless, since she had been shaving it since she had been dared to by a friend a few years ago, and had loved how it felt to finger herself that way. All she left, was a little patch of brown hair a little above her lips, shaped in a little heart shape. Aeris appraised the wet, pouty lips, before dipping her head donuzznuzzling her way between the ninja's thighs, as she let her tongue lick at the love juices coating the young girl's entire crotch.

Yuffie gasped, as she opened her eyes. As the head between her legs began probing into her secret tunnel, settled her hands onto Aeris' hips, pulling them closer. With the Cetra's legs on each side of her head, the little ninja had an unobstructed view of the girl's special garden. Although not as bare as Yuffie's, Aeris kept her pubes very neatly trimmed, and completely off her mound. Her slit was glistening a little with her own juices, trickling slightly down her thighs.

Yuffie leaned her head up, letting her tongue stroke between the labia, before settling at the top of her lips. Kissing at Aeris' wet slit, Yuffie let her tongue search a little between them, until a small nub is found, causing a strong moan to vibrate between her legs. Revealing the engorged clit with her tongue, Yuffie used her lips to suckle on it, while her hands squeezed and massaged the firm ass that had shook in her vision earlier.

Aeris cried out, bucking her hips against Yuffie's mouth, as she felt the younger girl teasing her clit. Her fluids were gushing out onto the suckling face, as Aeris panted, returning the favor as she found and began sucking on the ninja's little clit as well.

Both girls moaned passionately, as they continued the sixty-nine position, grinding their hips against one another's faces, neither wanting to stop before the other is finished. Soon gh, gh, Aeris releases Yuffie's jewel for a moment, as she screams, her entire body pressing down against Yuffie as she orgasms, coating the younger girl's face. As she feels her friend pulling her head away, Aeris swiftly resumes her work, suckling and flicking at the precious jewel between Yuffie's legs, until she feels the younger girl stiffen and cry out again.

Exhausted, both girls lay in the bed panting, not even changing positions at first. Finally, Aeries pulls herself up, just long enough to lie next to Yuffie properly, and pulls the younger girl close.

Yuffie nuzzles affectionately at her friend's neck a moment, before she finally finds her voice, although sounding a little tired. "N... Not to be unapprtivetive... But what brought this on...?" Yuffie looked up at Aeries, a little curious about the answer.

The young Cetra giggled softly, giving Yuffie another squeeze. "Well... I've always been a little attracted to you... You're always so energetic, it's very endearing. When I thought I noticed you looking at me in the kitchen... Well, I figured I would see if you might return the feeling, you know?" She blushed, although onlyittlittle darker then what her cheeks already were from climaxing, as she explained her motives.

Yuffie nodding, pulling the sheet over them both. "Well, I'm glad you did. I've been needing this pretty bad lately, and with no one to help or any time to myself, I've felt like I've been a cat clawing at a box."

Aeris giggled again, stroking the young ninja's hair softly. "Well, I'm glad I can help. If you ever need someone to talk with, or help you any problems, I'd be more then willing to help." Winking, Aeris snuggled up to the young girl. "We should get some sleep though... We are leaving Wutai in the morning, after all."

Yuffie nodded. "Yea. Good night, Aeri." She kissed the older girl softly, then snuggled up nice and close with her, letting her eyes drift shut.

"Night, Yuffie." Aeries returned the kiss softly, before letting herself slip into dreamland, lying next to a pretty little ninja.

RSWow... blinks Well, this is the first lemon I've ever written. glances over it Hope it turned out alright. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy, and let me know what you think!


End file.
